


A very good morning

by JessicaMariana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a quick, simple ficlet I only wrote to satisfy fellow fans' needs.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A very good morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [watsonsdick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonsdick/gifts).



> This is just a quick, simple ficlet I only wrote to satisfy fellow fans' needs.

After a long night with little sleep I left the bedroom on the second floor of 221B and walked into the living room where John was already sitting on the sofa with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Good morning," I greeted him cheerfully.

"Morning," he replied and as he looked up he froze. "What are you wearing?"

I winked. On my way through the living room, into the kitchen John had noticed I was dressed in only a shirt - his shirt. "I wanted to be comfortable for breakfast." Also it smells like you, I thought.

"Right," John said and put his cup down. "You're not wearing trousers..." he pointed out.

"I'm not wearing pants," I said and placed my hands on my waist, pulling the shirt up revealing bare thighs, bare hips, bare ass.

John coughed and looked away, embarrassed.

"Don't you think you should put something on? Sherlock might come in and---"

"It's fine. He's already gone out."

I decided right then that I would skip breakfast. I walked up to the sofa and looked down at John whose facial expression told me he didn't know what I was thinking. I gently pushed him back. He kept his eyes on me as I straddled him.

"What're you doing?" he asked, confused.

I placed both hands on his shoulders and leaned my face as close to his as possible without touching it. I could feel his breathing on my cheek as I leaned to whisper in his ear: "Fuck me. Right here, right now."

He took a deep breath and slid his hands up my waist to my breasts. He started unbuttoning the shirt. He was only wearing pants and a bathrobe. He had obviously taken a shower and I could tell not only by the choice of clothing but also by the arousing faint smell of soap and aftershave.

John was now struggling to unhook my bra. I leaned back and helped him out, my breasts bouncing slightly as I took it off.

I could feel his cock starting to stiffen though the thick robe and decided to take if off.

"This is very distracting," I said and slid the robe off his shoulders. "Now lift your ass up for me."

John did as I commanded. I pulled off his pants, throwing them to the floor. I leaned forward and, to his surprise, kissed him. I forced his mouth open with my tongue and shoved it in. Our breaths quickly became shallower and faster. I slid a hand down to his cock and gripped it firmly, rubbing it. Up and down. Up and down. Several times during the kiss John would let out a muffled moan. After a while I dug my free hand into his short hair and pulled his head back. My cheeks were burning hot and I needed air. By John's looks he did too. I then leaned against him and rubbed my breasts against his chest while still pumping his thick cock.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," he breathed. He put his hands on my thighs and caressed them. His soapy smell was slowly fading and replaced it with sweat.

"I want you inside me," I whispered between the kisses I was placing on his neck and cheek.

"Right, just get up," he replied quickly. "I'm about to burst if you don't let go."

I got on my feet and straddled him again after having turned my back towards him. I then placed his cock against my pussy and he slid in. I let out a shaky breath, leaning my hands against his knees.

"Lean back," John said, pulling me against him by my beasts. I leaned my back to his chest as he stated thrusting in and out of me. His hot breath against my neck made me feel dizzy. He thrust deep and slow, his fingers gently rubbing my wet clit.

"John," I moaned. "Not there!" By now I was squirming with pleasure. The more he rubbed me the less I could move my hips to fuck him. He was buried deep inside me when I came - my entire torso shook as my muscles tensed and relaxed over and over. John moaned into my ear, feeling the spasms of my pussy around his cock. My spasms started getting weaker and I again leaned my hands to John's knees. He stopped rubbing me, wrapped his free hand around my waist and started thrusting again - faster and faster, going as deep as possible with every thrust, filling me up completely, perfectly.

"Jesus," he whimpered, and stopped abruptly. He leaned forward, holding me tight against him.

I could feel his cum shoot inside me, running down between his cock and my pussy and down my thighs.

"My God," John breathed sharply against my back. I nodded in agreement, too out of breath to answer.

I don't remember ever having such a good fuck. Even the night before had been good, but not this good. The thrill of getting caught, the doors wide open, had my adrenaline pumping. I wanted more, and I was going to make sure to get it. I was already figuring out a plan on where to do it next. Maybe in the bathroom?

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
